


Dance Class

by ifanxartist



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Best Friends, College, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Drama & Romance, F/M, Fist Fights, Multi, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifanxartist/pseuds/ifanxartist
Summary: yn a dancer wishing it to make it big as a dancer until she meets a couple of trainees, who distract her from her dream. a mess will become when this happens.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Ballet Class

it’s the first day of college and you’re excited to start your first ever dance class. after taking dance for five years you grew to love it, it became your passion. though you know it is hard in the dance community, you managed to make it in the best dance college in korea.

the minute you walk into the college there was screaming towards a certain group of boys. you tried to look for who it was but couldn’t. then a bystander was knocked onto you.

“oh my god i’m so sorry, i was pushed.” the person said getting up immediately and bowing at you. “oh my god, it’s fine.” you say getting up and dusting off your clothes.

“my name is jennie by the way!” she bowed again greeting herself. you bow back smiling. “i’m yn!” you say before standing straight and seeing her face fully. “woah, you’re pretty.” you say without thinking.

“ah thank you! so are you!” she smiled. you then sighed, “so whats everyone screaming over there for?” you turn to look people still freaking around a group of guys.

“ah! they are some trainees from a well known company! they’re so handsome and amazing dancers! rumors say they’re gonna debut soon!” jennie gushes and her eyes sparkles as she speaks about them.

you nod interestingly at her listening and then the crowd clears up and the group of guys walk pass but not until one of them notices you and smiles and winks. you stare blankly at them as they continue walking.

jennie screams right next to you which brings you back to reality. she fans herself and then you ask, “so what are their names?”

she smiles big and hooks her arm with yours as you two begin to walk towards the cafeteria. “so as you saw there was three of them. the one who winked at you was jimin, they say he’s a player. and then there’s jungkook who looks so buff. and then also taehyung with the blue hair.”

you listened attentively with raised eyebrows. as she finishes, you guys reach the cafeteria. “well i’m hungry, are you?” she asked turning to look at you. “i could eat.” you say smiling at her.

you both sit after getting breakfast to get energy for the rest of the day. “so what dance classes do you have?” jennie asks you. 

“oh i have ballet, hip hop, and uhm contemporary. what about you?” you ask. “i have the same except ballet. oh and i have freestyle class too! it was so hard to get in that class though.” she sighs leaning her chin on her hand.

“how so?” you asked tilting your head. “well it’s basically only the best dancers and/or trainees can get in.” she says with a pout.

you nod and now make it a mission to get into that class. you both finally finish eating and get up to throw your trash away. “so where to first?” jennie asks all chirpy.

“uhm..” you take out your schedule to look. “ballet!” you say grinning. jennie giggles. “okay good luck with that, i got freestyle! see you later!” she says skipping away leaving you behind slightly pouting.

you stand there a bit confused as to where ballet class is so you take out your map of the school before someone snatched it from you. “hey!” you yell at the person. “hi!” the person waves with a cute smile.

“ah, you’re jimin right?” you sigh. he raises his eyebrow at your expression. “yes, and what’s your name?” he gets back into character and puts his arm on your shoulders.

“yn. now can you give me my map back, i need to go to ballet class.” you say frowning trying to find where he holds your map. “ah! i take ballet class too! we can walk together!” he chirps.

you grin giving up but finding his excitement cute. you nod agreeing and you both walk to ballet class together. “how come you take ballet class?” you ask jimin.

“well i take contemporary which class i love, so in order to do well there, i have to practice ballet.” he smiles at you. he takes his arm off your shoulders as you finally arrive in ballet class.

just as you both walk in, you hear mean comments about you almost immediately since you walked in with jimin. you frown and just stay in the back of the class as jimin walks forward to the front row of the class.

then the teacher came in introducing themselves to the class and then started talking about stretching so you did. after that, the teacher spoke, “so since today is the first day of the year and some of you are freshmen, i’ll be partnering you guys up.” you widen your eyes at the teacher. the teacher then started assigning partners.

she was partnering up boy and girl which made you nervous. she then called your name making you look up and right after she says jimin you yell, “what!?” all the girls turn to look at you with hate and whisper hate comments to each other as while jimin walks over to you. “guess we’re partners!” he smiles with his pretty white teeth.


	2. new topic

recap

she then called your name making you look up and right after she says jimin you yell, “what!?” all the girls turn to look at you with hate and whisper hate comments to each other as while jimin walks over to you. “guess we’re partners!” he smiles with his pretty white teeth.

-

"i guess so." you grin at him but then frown still hearing the hate comments towards you. "okay class! so with your partners you will create a piece where you share a love story. and this will be your project for this week! so i suggest to start now!" the teacher clapped her hands and went to her desk.

now that everyone is focused on their partners you were left staring at jimin as he showed a slight smirk on his lips. "so have you ever been in love?" he asked you making you yell, "what?"

it grabbed some attention but then ignored which made you feel bad otherwise. jimin giggled which made your heart skip a beat. "well have you?" he pushed the question.

"n-no... why..?" you looked at him with a bit of fear. "why not? you never had a boyfriend? or girlfriend? seeming in this day in age you never know." he grinned innocently.

"well first off i'm not gay, and yes i've had relationships in the past but they honestly never lasted long enough for me to fall in love with them. so... what about you?" you say and then cleared your throat.

"ah well i've fallen in love with someone once, never again." he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck but changed the subject. "so uhm why don't we do a piece of us meeting and falling in love? it's typical but i mean we just did meet, what do you think?"

you thought to yourself it's perfect but then you felt his eyes on you almost burning your body. "i think it's perfect." you say smiling. he looked back up at you and smiled back. "perfect."

you both then started working on the ballet love story piece, talking about which ballet dances you could use and whatnot.

"so at the end i spin you and dip you like this." he explained while pretending to spin you and then actually dipped you making you two look at each other's eyes.

you guys stayed like this as if no one else was in the same room as you two, that was until the teacher clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention. you cleared your throat and looked at the teacher as you stood straight.

jimin on the other hand honestly couldn't stop staring at you. you looked at him and smacked him lightly on the arm to pay attention to the teacher. he blinked and looked at the teacher.

"so that's it for today's class, i hope you guys got enough done today cuz only today and tomorrow you'll be able to create and practice the pieces. if you want to do more you'll have to do it outside of class and perform it by the end of this week." the teacher said making you widen your eyes.

that's not enough time... you thought. "alright class dismissed." she said before the bell rang. you sighed and were about to walk out before you bumped into a body.

you looked up and it was obviously jimin. "hey, jimin what are you doing? are you okay?" you asked waving a hand in front of his face. he smirked looking down at you.

"so did you wanna practice out side of class after tomorrow?" he asked. "aren't you gonna be busy?" you asked back.

"no? why would i?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "oh cuz i heard you were a trainee debuting soon." you answer.

"oh yeah that.. uhm well i'm not really not debuting anytime soon yet so i got time." he chuckled. "so what do you say?" he raised an eyebrow.

"okay sure then." you say smiling cheekily and turn to leave still smiling. he had just as a big of a smile as you did. you were the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and was not gonna let the opportunity go to waste.

the next classes for you was a smooth ride well of course with the company of the trainee jungkook, everyone was distracted. except you and the teacher.

after all the classes ended you went to take a shower after a day of all dance. when you got out of the lockers all dressed up, you bumped into onto a tall figure. you sigh as it’s the second time today.

“Sorry.. i didn’t see where i was going.” you say bowing before looking up and seeing the blue haired trainee. you tried to remember the name.

“ah youre the blue haired trainee!” you bowed. “hello i’m yn.” he snickered at your cuteness.

“taehyung.” he replied. “i heard your jimins ballet partner, and the main topic in these halls now. wanted to see what it was all about.” he looked at you up and down.

“i can see why everyone is jealous. kinda jealous jimin got to you first.” he said making you widen your eyes and blush.

and just with that he walked away leaving you speechless. you sighed walking out with your things and jennie walks next to you after classes.

“i’m so jealous you’re jimins ballet partner, you’re so lucky.” she sighed as she linked arms with you walking out of the college. “so where to?” she asked.

“we should go eat somewhere and then after hang out at my place? i’m kinda too tired to do anything exciting.” she nodded understanding and you both go to do just that.

after eating a good meal, you two make your way to your apartment. on the way you pass by one of the big idol companies. and there goes the three from school walking into bighit entertainment.

jennie was staring at them as they walked in. “i wish i can become a trainee, i can hang out with the trainees there and maybe meet some idols too.” she fantasizes. you giggled at her.

“let’s go.” you say shaking your head and go to the building of where your apartment is. you two decided to watch just some movies until jennie decided it was time for her to leave.

after she did, you got ready for bed and prepared for the day tomorrow.


End file.
